Irkin's Promise
by She-Elf4
Summary: RAPR, so beware. Red and Purple are both the new tallests. But outgoing, punkish Red can hardly speak to shy, quiet Purple without scaring him. Why is his fellow Tallest so down on himself, and what is his mysteriouse past? angst, beware.
1. Meetings

A.N.: This is my first Invader Zim fic. Yes, it is a RAPR. I just think that they belong together. This is my disclaimer: I don't own anything. I used Jhonen Vasquez's characters and Shirley Jackson's HOHH for part of the plot. I'm not making money, so don't sue. I'm poor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Purple looked out of the window and sighed. It was the start of another long day, full of constant demands from the old high-ranking Irkin who was his boss (or master). "Purple, get in here. Take this tray away. Put me in my chair. You really are useless," Kejin, the old Irkin, yelled. Purple sighed and went into the bedroom where Kejin lay. He started to work again.

Purple's life was full of this. Yelling, put-downs, and reproaches were a way of life for him, as was unending despair. He had never been truly happy, that he could remember. He had long ago accepted that he never would be. He would continue to work for nothing but room and board, as he had for sixty years.

"This afternoon, we both need to go get Measured. It's required. Though the First Tallest knows you'd never get chosen Tallest. There will always be someone taller than you. Never forget that," Kejin said.

Purple just nodded, not really thinking about it. The most he'd ever thought about the late Tallest's death was wondering who would be the new Tallest. He never puffed himself up so much as to even imagine that it could ever be him.

Later that day, Purple pushed Kejin in his wheelchair down to the doctor's office, one of the local sights where the Measuring was taking place. There were Irkins of all sizes and descriptions there; some tall and some short, some skinny, others larger. Purple was head and shoulders above everyone else, however. Kejin glared at him for this, as though he had planned it on purpose. After sitting in the doctor's office for an hour and watching other Irkins come and go, they finally got called in.

They got taken to the doctor's office. One after the other, he hooked them up to the medical scanner, scanning them from head to tow. This way, they could get an exact height, down to the last millimeter (A.N.: if they use the metric system…). When they were done, they left the doctor's office with a friendly "If you're the Tallest, we'll let you know…" while staring at Purple, making him feel conspicuous. Kejin glared up at him again.

Over the next couple of days, Purple forgot about the Measuring. Amid unending weariness and small nagging guilts, he didn't imagine that he might actually be taller than anyone else. 'I might as well be the shortest,' was all that he thought about it before he got back to his usual work. Therefore, it came as a surprise when he herd the doorbell ringing. "Who could that be?" he wondered allowed as he went to answer the door. There was an Irkin around his own height with red eyes and casual clothing there.

"Hello," he said. "I take it you're Purple, considering the color of your eyes, and the fact that I can look at them without bending down."

"Um, w-who are you?" Purple asked, staring at this stranger.

"Oh, I'm Red. You know, the other tall guy," the stranger answered.

"Er, other tall guy?" Purple asked.

"Have you checked your mail lately?" Red asked.

"Um, no, I usually check it every other day. We don't get much mail," Purple answered.

"Oh, OK. Well, apparently, we're EXACTLY the same height. They don't know which one of us to declare the new Tallest." Red led Purple to the mail box (I'm kind of assuming, OK? Ever notice how similar their society is to ours?) "Ah, here it is. 'Dear Purple, You are taller than every other Irkin except Red. You two are the same height. Both of you will have to report to the Capital to decide who becomes the new tallest.' Cool, huh?" Red finished.

Purple's eyes got wide as saucers. "T-t-there must be some sort of mistake. I-I'm not that tall," he insisted. He was panicking slightly.

"Well, they specifically told me it was the Purple who lived with Senator Kejin. Is there another Purple living here?" Red asked.

"No," Purple answered timidly.

"Well then, there's definitely no mistake. So, you need to get down to the Capitol," Red said, dragging Purple out of the doorway and to a computer terminal.

"WAIT! What about my boss?" Purple cried.

"YOU'RE the boss now. Or, rather, we are. I have an apartment in the Capital. Why don't you just stay with me? Come on, Pur, I'll help you pack," Red said. 'Pur?' Purple thought as Red dragged him upstairs.

"Purple, WHAT'S all that racket? Will you just SHUT UP?" Kejin yelled.

"You're boss, huh? He's not a nice guy, is he?" Red asked.

"Yes," Purple muttered. Red dragged him to Kejin's room.

"Hello, Senator Kejin. It looks like our Pur here might be Tallest. We both have to go to the Capital to decide which one of us gets the job," Red said. Kejin gave Purple a death glare.

"If you leave for even one day, you idiot, you can count yourself out of a job," he said. Red noticed a blush creeping up Purple's neck.

"But…I have to," Purple said.

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight," Kejin said. As Purple and Red left the room, Purple felt tears welling up in his eyes. 'Why did he have to do that in front of Red?' he wondered. He tried to hide the tears from Red as he led him to his bedroom.


	2. The Capitol

A.N.: Have you ever noticed how similar doing a new story here is to fishing? You bait your hook up with your first chapter, wait for people to bite into your story, and reel in reviews. I must say, fishing is more relaxing. With a new story, your always worried that nobody will like it. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. To answer a question, Red just kind of grew up like that. He never had a reason to be shy. But, I will hopefully expand on both their characters this chapter. I hope you like it, and r/r!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Red and Purple got on a transport twenty minutes later. Purple carried one suitcase and a carton that held all his belongings. A few minutes after sitting down, Red started getting restless.

"I wish they would hurry up. I mean, there is so many better things to be doing than sitting on a transport," he complained to Purple. "I mean there's nothing to do but sit."

Purple said nothing. Red watched him as he looked out the window. 'He sure is quiet,' he thought. 'So unlike me. I usually ignore people like him.' He wondered why he was so quiet for a moment. Surly that nasty boss of his wasn't that bad. Besides, if he was, Purple could just quit. His musings were cut off by the arrival at the Capitol.

Red got up with Purple and grabbed Purple's suitcase. Leading him off the train and down the street, he headed for his apartment. When they got there, they went in and Red dumped Purple's suitcase on the couch. "Well, it's not much. Just one bedroom. You'll have to sleep on the couch. But, it's temporary," Red said. Purple just nodded, putting the carton next to the suitcase. Red studied him for a moment. "You know, you look like you could use a night out on the town," he said. Purple's eyes got wide.

"N-no. Really, th-that's all right. I'm f-fine," he protested. Red stared at him.

"You've never been out on the town before?" he asked.

"Um, n-no," Purple said uncertainly, looking apprehensive. Red was silent for a moment.

"I've scared you. I don't scare people. Well, OK, I do, but not when I'm not trying," he exclaimed. Purple looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "Well, lets go get something to eat, and get your stuff put away. We'll have a busy day tomorrow. What do you like?"

"Um. Well, anything, really. I don't get out much," Purple answered.

"OK, then. I'll take you to this awesome place I know about," Red said. He led Purple out the door and down the street. After taking a turn down another street, they came to a café. The sign on the door said 'attitude required'. Purple looked apprehensive about this. "Come on," Red said.

As they walked in, several people called out to Red. He called out to them, in turn, too. "And this is Purple, everyone. He's new in town," he told people.

"Oh, is he that dude that's the same height as you?" one person asked.

"Yea, he is. I went over to Senator Kejin's to meet him," Red answered. He ordered for both of them. "You can't get it too spicy," he told a dubious Purple.

He walked around, eating from a bowl and introducing Purple to various acquaintances as Purple poked at his own bowl. "Are you sure I'll like it?" he asked Red.

"Oh, come on, Pur, it's good," Red answered. Purple finally took a big bite, which was a big mistake. It was rather spicy. "Hey, look! That's Aser." (A.N.: If anyone wonders where I get these names, I just close my eyes and hit some buttons on the keyboard.) Red led a sputtering Purple over to a medium-height Irkin. "Hello, bud. This is Purple."

"Well, hello, Purple. So, you're the other tall guy, huh?" Aser said.

"Uh, yea," Purple answered, feeling auquard. His years of tending Kejin had left him so shy that he couldn't talk well to people due to an inability to find words.

"Well, it sure was a shock to us to find out that some poor slip like him would get the highest position in our society," Aser answered.

"Well, it's not for certain yet. Pur here might end up with the position," Red said.

"Yea, well, you always did have the right temperament. All the kids admired you for it. Not your teachers, though," Aser said. "But, as for HIM," he continued, elbowing Purple hard in the gut. Purple fell, the contents of the bowl going everywhere.

"That was not called for," Red said, helping Purple to his feet.

"Sorry," Aser said. "Inspiration struck." Red punched him hard in his face.

"Come on, Pur, let's go," he said, leading Purple out onto the street. "I'm sorry. I would have steered clear of him if I'd known that he was in another mood."

"It's fine," Purple said. Red looked at him. He was staring ahead of them, not seeming to be paying the slightest bit of attention to where they were headed. Not knowing what else to say, Red remained silent.

When they got back to Red's apartment, Red cleared out a small closet for Purple to use. After hanging his few clothes up and putting the carton in the corner of the closet, Purple got ready for bed. "Here's a blanket and a pillow, if you want them," Red said. Purple took them.

"Thanks," he said.

"Tomorrow, we need to go see the government authorities," Red said. "Well, I'm off to bed." With that, he went into his room.

Purple lay on the couch, thinking about what had happened at the café. He'd had more than his share of being made fun of, of course. That he was used to. But he'd never had someone stand up for him before. He'd gotten used to just taking it, and waiting the bullies out. To have someone chase them away for his benefit was strange and amazingly nice.


	3. Tallest's Council

A.N.: Come on, Pur, I'll help you pack," Red said. 'Pur?' Purple thought as Red dragged him upstairs.

"I've scared you. I don't scare people. Well, OK, I do, but not when I'm not trying," he exclaimed. Purple looked at him with a wide-eyed expression.

I must say, those really are two of my favorite lines. And I love how much Red just assumes things, like Purple needed help ordering, or that their tastes in food were the same. Purple is kind of being bowled over. :D

Sorry about the long interval, but I lost my disk. I had to start this chapter all over again. I had a good bit done, too. I don't exactly remember how I worded everything, but I hope you will like this new version. (Not that you can compare it to the old version…)

Now, time for a bit of FORSHADOWING. The title DOES have a meaning. A promise WILL be made. But who between? And I've already planned a sequel, to be called "An Irkin Never Smiles". What do you think?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Purple was up long before Red. For lack of anything else to do, he decided to make breakfast. "I hope Red won't mind me snooping through his cupboards," Purple muttered to himself as he opened the fridge. What found was less than appetizing: old curly fries, fizzles soda, and various mould gardens. In addition to that, something had spilled all over the inside of the fridge. Purple located some cleaning supplies under the sink and got to work cleaning out the fridge.

After the fridge had been cleaned out of said old curly fries, fizzles soda, and mould gardens and the stains were scrubbed away, Purple turned his sight to the cupboards. They turned out no better, having naught but a few rusty cans and some sparse dirty dishes. 'I guess Red doesn't cook much,' Purple thought. He threw away the cans and set the dishes in the sink to soak. He then went to get what little money he had, intent on buying what groceries he could.

He came back with eggs, bread, jelly, and juice. He set off to make breakfast after the dishes had been washed. Red woke up just as Purple was setting breakfast on the coffee table (for lack of a dining room table). "Oh. You didn't have to make breakfast, Pur," Red said when he saw breakfast laid out.

"Sorry," Purple said meekly.

"No, it's nice. I don't remember the last time I ate at home. How much do I owe you for the groceries?" Red said.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's all right. You paid for dinner last night," Purple replied as he sat down on the couch. Red sat down next to him. 'I wonder if he's mad about last night,' Red wondered, watching Purple as he ate for a moment. Red tried to forget about it, since Purple didn't look or act too mad.

After breakfast, they headed down to the transport station to go downtown. Once again, they had to sit around and wait for their stop to arrive. Purple spent it nervously fidgeting and looking slightly sick. Red spent it watching Purple. He started feeling sorry for Purple as he started looking sicker when the transport pulled into the station.

"The building where the government officials are is right down here," Red said, leading Purple down a busy street.

"Um, w-who are we going to see?" Purple asked.

"I think that we're going to see the late Tallest's council," Red answered. Purple paled a bit. "Oh, don't worry. They're more confused than we are."

When they got to the correct building, they were directed to a third-floor conference room. When they went in, they found the old Tallest's council waiting for them.

"So, you two are the two who tie for the position as the new Tallest?" a sour-faced Irkin asked them.

"Yes. I'm Red and this is Purple," Red answered. He looked around the room and noticed that senator Kejin, Purple's old boss, was glaring at them across the room.

"Ok, well. Since one of you will become the new Tallest, you can, at that time, make some changes in this council. It is recommended that you don't change the whole thing at once, because we can help you figure out the state of affairs," the sour-faced said.

"And you will i/certaintly/i need it," Kejin growled, looking at Purple. Purple looked down at his feet.

"So, who will end up being the new Tallest?" Red asked, flexing his claws.

"i/Hopefully/i not THAT one," Senator Kejin said, throwing another dirty look at Purple. Purple quickly left the room.

"Well, if I become Tallest, YOU will be the FIRST one I fire," Red said as he left the room in search of Purple.

He found him in a bathroom down the hall, trying to regain his composure. He was splashing his face with cold liquid (A.N.: I think it would be a strong base, since water causes them burns). "Are you OK?" Red asked.

"Why does he always have to do that? Especially in public," Purple said.

"He's just a jerk. Besides, he's getting fired soon," Red said, and Purple looked at him. He had a wicked smile. Purple slowly smiled, catching what he meant. "Come on. This meeting will be over soon enough." Red lead Purple back to the meeting.

When they got back, Kejin was looking properly chafted. "So, in the next week, we need to decide how to choose between you two for the Tallest. You two might discuss it before our next meeting," sourface said. "Are you both staying in the Capital?"

"Yes, we're staying at my apartment about 10 minutes from here," Red answered.

"Good. We will meet again in two days," sourface said, and the councilors walked out. Red and Purple followed soon after.

After they took the transport back to Red's apartment, Purple insisted on cooking dinner. Red didn't object too much, remembering what had happened the previous night. Soon, good smells started filling the apartment. 'He sure does know how to cook,' Red thought as dinner was set out.

"How are we supposed to 'discuss' how we want one of us to be chosen Tallest?" Purple asked after they started eating.

"They're hoping that we will settle this amongst ourselves. There have never been two Irkins exactly the same height AND taller than everyone else before," Red answered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Purple asked.

"I don't know," Red answered.


	4. Strange Revelations

A.N.: Sorry the update took so long. I just had no idea where to take this story, even though I know how it's going to end. This is just a random idea I've had floating around in my head since before I decided to put this story line with Invader Zim. I thought it would be very funny, and a good way for Red to start to get to know Purple without Purple being all tense and nervous, like he always is. Please review and tell me what you think, if you like it or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Purple was disturbed from a light sleep by the sound of coughing. Opening his eyes just enough to be able to see, he got up and headed for the sound. Many years of experience in maneuvering through dark, unfamiliar rooms kept him from running into anything. It also kept him from realizing just where he was, or that it WASN'T Senator Kejin who was coughing. Moving automatically towards the sound, he didn't even bother to wake up fully. He knew how to handle it better than by heart.

Red woke up feeling strange. Not quite sure what was wrong, he sat up, intending on going to the bathroom. He didn't even get onto his feet before he started coughing. His chest felt constricted, and he was short of breath. Realizing he must be sick, Red once again tried to stand up. A wave of dizziness forced him back down.

Just as Red felt he would surely pass out, Purple came in. His eyes were mostly closed, and moving as if on autopilot. Red watched him in slight amazement through the hacking. He crossed to the bedside table and seemed to be looking for something. Not finding it, he sighed in annoyance, and turned to Red.

Looking him in the face as well as he could, Red saw that Purple was, indeed, mostly asleep. 'I wonder if he even realizes where he is,' Red wondered. Moving with the efficiency of many years of practice, Purple maneuvered Red onto his stomach, his head over the end of the bed. He pressed hard down on Red's back, and Red could feel the phlegm being forced up. He coughed it out onto the floor. Purple repeated this several times, until Red felt like he really could breathe again.

With that, Purple helped Red back up, and lay him on the bed. Red took a better look at him. Purple continued as if sleepwalking, not saying a word to Red. He pulled the covers over Red's legs, and walked from the room. Red found himself thinking of how the Senator put him down as he heard liquid being run from the sink. Just how long had Purple been working for him? And how did he get that job anyway? How long had he been forced to put up with the Senator's verbal abuse? 'No wonder he's so skittish,' Red thought. 'He's had that job for WAY too long.'

Just then, Purple came back in with a bowl of liquid and two washcloths. He soaked them both in the liquid and put one of them over Red's forehead. With the other, he began to clean the floor. "No, you don't have to do that," Red called out. Seeming to shrug, Purple stopped and, without even really opening his eyes or saying a word, he left.

Red stared after him in amazement. Had all that really happened, or had it been a bizarre dream? He pinched himself. Nope, definitely awake. He settled back down onto the pillow, and started to doze off. He got to sleep quicker than he thought possible, with all the questions buzzing around in his head.


	5. Dr Quert

A.N.: Writing through a writer's block isn't as easy as it sounds. And, of course, there's the problem of being into something else at the moment, so my mind keeps wandering. Maybe I'll start pumping myself up with Invader Zim, in hopes of defeating the evil Writer's Block. Anyway, here is my attempt at a chapter.

When Red stumbled out of his room the next morning, Purple was already awake, washing what few dishes Red had. Red made his way to the sink, intent on getting some liquid out of the tap. Purple stared at him.

"Uh, Red, are you all right?" he asked. It was Red's turn to stare at Purple.

"No, I'm still sick," he drawled.

"Still?" Purple asked. Red was quiet for a moment, staring at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember coming to my room last night while I was choking?" he countered, turning fully to face Purple. Purple did likewise, blankly staring at Red. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh," he said. "I remember. I thought it was a dream."

"You thought it was a dream?" Red exclaimed. He crossed his arms. Purple shrugged with an air of helplessness.

"I worked with Senator Kejin for so long that, after a while, I didn't need to fully wake up when he needed something at night," he explained.

"But that was at Kejin's place. You just moved into this apartment," Red commented in an incredulous voice.

"Not always. We stayed in hotels a lot when he traveled. I got very used to navigating strange rooms in the dark while half asleep," Purple explained.

"You've had that job WAY too long," Red concluded, shaking his head. Bending over and looking under the sink, he pulled out a small bucket.

"What's that for?" Purple asked, indicating the bucket.

"There's a mess on the floor from last night. I should clean it up," Red answered, beginning to fill the bucket.

"You're sick. You should be resting. I'll clean it," Purple objected.

"No, you've done enough. I'll clean it.," Red argued, shaking his head. Purple took the bucket out of his hand.

"I know more about taking care of sick people than you do. You are going to sit down while I clean up the mess," he said in a worried tone.

"Good grief, when did YOU become so bossy?" Red muttered, too tired to keep arguing. He let himself be herded towards the couch.

"Stop arguing. Your sick," Purple answered. Moments later, Red was falling asleep again on the couch and Purple was cleaning the floor in the bedroom.

When Purple came back out, he found Red asleep. Leaving him, Purple went to a computer terminal on the wall opposite the couch. He turned it on and punched in a number. "May I help you?" the receptionist asked, looking at the paperwork on her desk rather than the screen. She was a pretty, small, dark green eyed irkin.

"Yea, is Dr. Quert free anytime today?" Purple asked. The receptionist's eyes widened when she herd his voice, and she finally looked at the screen.

"Oh, hello, Purple. I'm sure we can work something out for the senator," she responded. Purple looked uncomfortable.

"Actually, I'm...not...working for him...anymore," he hedged uncertainly. "It's...it's someone else."

"Oh," the receptionist replied in surprise. "Well, I'll transfer you to Dr. Quert. One moment, please." She put him on hold. Light, soft music filled the apartment as Purple waited for her to pick up again. A few minutes later, the music stopped and Dr. Quert, a medium-height, chubby irkin, came into view.

"Good morning, Purple. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need you to make a house visit," Purple answered, already knowing what his answer would be.

"I'm really busy, today, Purple." Purple sighed.

"It's for the next Tallest," he answered bluntly, somewhat annoyed. Dr. Quert's eyes widened, and he started fidgeting.

"Oh, well, I can, um, clear off some stuff. I'll, uh, be there in an hour," he answered, discomfort coloring his voice and face.

"Thanks," Purple drawled, giving the address and hanging up.

Red was rather rudely awakened by the doorbell ringing. "Go away," he mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head. Someone took it away. Emerging from the blanket, he discovered Purple standing over him. The doorbell rang again.

"Wake up, Red. The doctor's here," he said, heading for the door, taking the pillow with him. Red scowled at that.

"What doctor?" Red asked, sitting up with a confused expression on his face.

"Dr. Quert. He's a respiratory specialist. I asked him to come take a look at you," Purple answered, opening the door. "Dr. Quert, thank you for coming."

"Well, it's about time. I don't have all day. Where's the patient?" Dr. Quert asked impatiently, looking around. He spotted Red immediately. His annoyed face and impatient tone quickly changed to one of revered respect. "Hello, Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

Red started to give an annoyed, biting response, but Purple shot him a pleading look. "Well, I'm having trouble breathing. I have chest pain, and cough a lot," Red answered instead, glaring at the doctor.

"What kind of chest pain?" Dr. Quert asked, taking out a scanner with two small prods sticking out. Sticking it against Red's back, he said, "Take some deep breaths."

"Uh, it feels like squeezing, mostly," Red responded, breathing like Dr. Quert told him to. The doctor moved the instrument to different positions.

"Hm, I can hear a rattling," he commented. He put that instrument away and took out one with a needle attached. "Give me a finger." When Red held out a finger, he took a drop of blood on the needle, which sucked it into the instrument. "Phlegm?"

"Uh, yea, a lot," Red responded. The instrument beeped.

"Okay, it looks like you have yuik," Dr. Quert announced, looking at the instrument.

"And, what's that?" Red asked.

"It's a respiratory disease. It doesn't take long to cure, but it can be serious. I'll send you the medicine for it over this afternoon. You might want to have someone stay with you," Dr. Quert responded.

"Excuse me?" Red burst out, unable to hold back any more. "Purple is standing right over there, you know. He's NOT invisible."

"I regret, I must get going," Dr. Quert excused himself, looking around and wringing his hands. He looked everywhere but at Purple. He went for the door as quickly as he could without actually running.

"Hey! Come back here!" Red shouted, getting up and trying to go after him. The door closed in his face.

"It's not worth it, let it go," Purple mumbled, a blush running up his face.

"But he just TOTALLY dissed you!" Red exclaimed.

"Yea, I know," Purple muttered, tears pricking his eyes.

"WHY do you put up with shit like that?" Red asked, nodding towards the door. A sudden wave of dizziness and coughing forced him back down onto the couch.

"I have to," Purple answered, helping him to the couch. "Senator Kejin likes people who will go out of their way for him, and they like the status of having Senator Kejin's business. Everyone either ignores me or tries to make things difficult for me."

"Well, that's going to stop RIGHT NOW. If anyone bothers you, you tell me and I'll punch their lights out," Red growled tiredly, falling asleep again. He didn't see Purple crying.


End file.
